thousand shades of blue
by fumate
Summary: Di antara kalian, yang diperlukan hanyalah pengertian. [ao/kuro]
Daiki gemar melihat ke belakang.

Dia sering menyapa masa lalu, mengenal kembali kepingan-kepingan hidupnya yang sudah terlewat, mengendap menjadi memori. Terkadang dia menyesal, menggumamkan _astaga aku memalukan sekali_ dalam hati berkali-kali, tapi perasaan itu tidak ia bagi, cukup saja disimpan sendiri.

Tetsuya senang menatap ke depan.

Angannya berlabuh pada masa yang akan datang, pada mimpi-mimpi yang entah akan tercapai atau tidak, pada harapan dan kemungkinan yang saling bertabrakan. Sering ia mengira-ngira, akan jadi apa ia nanti. Apakah novelis seperti keinginannya atau malah pekerjaan lain. Sering juga ia membayangkan, bagaimana sosok Daiki di masa depan. Akankah tetap bertahan seperti Daiki di lini masa sekarang ataukah berubah sedemikian rupa. Semesta masa depan milik Tetsuya terbuat dari angan, khayalan dan perkiraan. Sebab kini ia tetap seorang remaja dan di sana, Tetsuya menemukan kedamaian. Di sana, Tetsuya menemukan kebenaran.

 _"_ _Aomine-kun, wajahmu merah padam lagi hari ini. Kau mengingat sesuatu yang membuatmu malu lagi?"_

 _"_ _Jangan membayangkan masa depan yang terlalu cerah, Tetsu. Kau tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana takdir akan menjungkirbalikkan duniamu."_

(memangnya kenapa kalau landasan mereka berbeda?)

.

Daiki tidak pernah merasa ia bisa dikalahkan.

Yah, biasanya tidak, kecuali ketika ia _benar-benar_ dikalahkan. Dan itu cuma terjadi sekali-dua kali, bukan kejadian yang terulang berkali-kali. Bukan alasan kuat baginya untuk berendah diri. Toh, dia kan memang hebat. Ace yang diagung-agungkan banyak orang, satu dari lima Generasi Keajaiban, orang yang bisa memporak-porandakan tim lawan tanpa harus meminta bantuan. Pemain lain membencinya. Rekan setim memujinya. Ditilik dari manapun, Daiki tetap seorang cahaya. Dibutuhkan namun tidak membutuhkan. Boleh kan, dia menyombong diri?

(tapi cahaya yang terlalu terang membutakan.)

Tetsuya, di lain sisi, tidak pernah merasa kemampuannya bermain basket patut dibanggakan.

 _Shoot_ nya jarang yang masuk. Di Teikou dulu, dia jarang dimainkan. Tugasnya ketika masuk hanya mengoper bola, ke sana, ke sini. Tanpa bantuannya pun tim mereka sebenarnya sudah menang telak. Baru di Seirin saja keberadaannya dianggap. Membutuhkan namun tidak dibutuhkan. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, Tetsuya tetap seorang bayangan. Yang berjalan diam-diam, yang bergerak tanpa sempat diperhatikan.

(tapi bayangan yang terlalu gelap membutakan.)

 _"_ _Aomine-kun, selanjutnya kita…"_

(jadi, harus bagaimana?)

 _"_ _Ya, ya, jangan memberiku tatapan itu, Tetsu. Di pertandingan nanti, berikan aku_ pass _terbaikmu."_

(satukan saja!)

 _"_ _Selanjutnya, kita akan bermain melawan Jabberwock."_

(memangnya kenapa kalau pribadi mereka berbeda?)

.

Daiki menggantungkan cita-citanya di bawah langit Tokyo bersama deru mobil dan denging sirine, berpacu dalam waktu, mempercepat laju kendaraan di jalanan, membawa serta keberanian diri dalam menghadapi penjahat kelas teri (karena tidak ada yang lebih hebat dari Daiki seorang).

Tetsuya mendambakan rumah yang hangat, nyaman, tempatnya mendapat inspirasi dan membagikan imajinasi dalam bentuk karya tulis yang nantinya bisa dinikmati khalayak ramai. Idealnya, malam berbintang yang damai ditemani laptop kesayangan dan secangkir kopi mengepul, hangat, siap menemani menjalani sisa waktu yang ada hingga matahari akhirnya terbit.

 _"_ _Apa profesi yang kau inginkan, Aomine-kun?"_

 _"_ _Inginnya jadi polisi, tapi itu masih nanti. Masih banyak waktu yang tersisa, aku mau menikmati hari-hari sekarang dulu."_

(memangnya kenapa kalau impian mereka berbeda?)

.

Dalam banyak aspek, Daiki dan Tetsuya berlawanan arah, berkebalikan satu sama lain. Seperti langit pagi dan dirgantara malam, seperti danau sepi dan samudra dalam. Mau dibuat bagaimanapun, perbedaannya tidak bisa dihilangkan.

Kecuali sesungguhnya perbedaan itu tidak _perlu_ dihilangkan. Tidak perlu menjadi serupa untuk terikat di bawah benang yang sama. Tidak perlu melenyapkan gangguan untuk menjalani sebuah hubungan. Pagi dan malam, danau dan samudra, memang apa perkara sesungguhnya?

(sebab cukuplah bagi kalian untuk saling pengertian.)

* * *

kuroko no basuke belongs to tadatoshi fujimaki. saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apa-apa dari fanfiksi ini.

 **a/n** : kepengen bikin aokuro lagi, meski mungkin ini karya terakhir saya di fknbi karena saya mau hiatus beberapa saat, rl sibuk bro :')) dan kalaupun sudah balik ke fanfiksi kemungkinan besar saya magang di fandom bola voli, jadi tetep hiatus di sini :'))

tapi saya pasti kembali, kok. otp lama susah dilupakan /uyel aokuro sama kazusei

terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
